Accessing a computer desktop interface remotely can be a slow process. In addition to network throughput and latency issues between a data center and the end users, applications and system data for computer desktop interfaces may be stored remotely from the data center hardware actually executing the computer desktop interfaces, adding an extra layer of latency, slowing down remote computer desktop interfaces even more.
Due to the layers of latency typically involved in providing a remote computer desktop solution to multiple users, it can be difficult or impossible for a user to perform certain actions, such as playing a video or a computer game, using a remote desktop interface. For these reasons, users have been slow to adopt remote computer desktop solutions, preferring local solutions instead.